The Entity
"It took me a long time for this. To get through here, to find and twist these spiders into what you so brutally slaughtered." - 'when asked what it offered to Saidra' "How interesting..." upon being attacked The Entity '''is the first creature of the Fade, and indeed the first truly magical ideal, that the Party had witnessed outside of their mages Saidra and Balbus. He appears to have been the creator and manipulator of the White Spire Spiders that had been harrying the people of Val Royeaux for the last several months. He was also the first enemy to make the Party flee, taking down one of their number with ease and seemingly not being affected by their attacks. Background By his own admission, it seems like he has been active for a long time in the area, though how he managed to hold form both incorporeally and corporeally is concerning. He appears to have some spiritual minions at his calling, and he has spent many years perfecting those he views as his pets and experiments - that Spiders of the White Spire Caverns. Involvement ''"Now I am free to roam, and my children shall take these forests once more." - '''''as the Party fled the caverns Though unseen, his presence was first felt when the Party explored the countryside around Val Royeaux in the hopes of dealing with the Spider problem the city had been having. Entering through the singular unwebbed entrance, they made their way to the central chamber of the complex before encountering the Queen Spider. After a long and bloody battle that almost claimed the life of Kynedrin, the Party stole away with the Runestone embedded in the chamber. This seems to have deeply upset the entity, seeing his work intruded upon and slaughtered so brazenly. Presumably it manifested itself in response to this, and has since encountered the various parties sent forth by the White Spire to research deeper into the nature of the Shrine the Party had informed them of, as well as the source of the tainted Spiders. A ward was placed that blocked the main entrance, though whether this was placed by a fleeing party or the entity itself it unknown. It wasn't until the Party returned that he was truly sensed and experienced for the first time. Killing off more of his creations as they explored the Hectorian Sector of the complex, Saidra reached out with her newly attuned Empathetic powers, and sensed its presence. Leading the group with her senses, suggesting that it appeared worthy of attention if it overpowered whatever else was going on in these caverns, she came upon this entity in the central chamber. Floating many feet in the air, only visible to the fade-exposed members Balbus and Saidra, it seemed to just be present instead of active, until Saidra began to try and piece together an explanation for the rest of her companions. The entity took note of this, and began to watch her, before she called out and asked what it wanted here. Affronted by such a suggestion, it snapped its body round to face her and approached. Vay, who had been feeling deeply uneasy despite being unable to see anything, took several steps back as his dread grew. Accusing her and her motley band of slaying its creations and experiments without call and of the wasted time she had now caused it, it inquired as to her own desires at present. As Saidra was curious as to what it offered, the entity demanded compensation for the ruination of its such innocent efforts. Already imbued with rage of her failed spells earlier in the day, and growing assuredness and cockiness from the confidence inspired by her companions, she lashed out with a spell as she feigned condolences. Despite the power of the spell, the entity righted itself quickly before laughing and declaring the incidence interesting, summoning its spiritual minions forth and beginning battle. The fight that followed was short-lived. Sprouting arms from its form, it laughed before reaching forth and clutching within the chest of Saidra. Having noticed the severity of the situation and the consequences of what she did, the mage tried to pull back, but as the ethereal hand passed through her she let out a guttural grasp before collapsing to the ground unconscious. Balbus reacted automatically and began to pull her away towards the exit, being the only one to lands blows on the Entity as he fought a delaying retreat. The spiritual minions surrounded and attacked Caspar, each ethereal blast causing a growing sense of cold in his chest, though two were dissipated by the Nevarran and Kynedrin. Taunting his foes, he followed them slowly and methodically, watching particularly the fallen form of Saidra with glee. These distractions allowed Balbus to strike true a few more times, drawing an angry response from the Entity as he shrieked in pain. Having been unable to land any blows, Vay fled towards the entranceway, followed soon after by the rest of the party. Falling back to the crossroads, the Party tried to take a moment to breathe, before the Entity called out "My children! To me!" and the rushed sound of skittering emanated from the tunnel to the party's left, where they had not yet explored. Nocking an arrow and readying his sword respectively, Vay and Caspar seemed intent on continuing to fight before they saw the number of spiders emerging. Managing to catch one square in the maw as he loosed an arrow, Vay tried to reason with the entity one last time. Asking as to what it wanted, it reminded him it demanded compensation, revealing that the compensation was a sacrifice for the now worthless time he had sacrificed for his creations. Deeming this nothing short of impossible, the nimble elf fled the caverns. The rest of the party followed suit, with Caspar now picking up Saidra and running while Balbus landed one further blow on the entity. It cackled another guttural laugh, it piercing the minds of every member bar Kynedrin as if it were right next to them. It revealed to them that the barrier they had broken had been put in place to disrupt him. It asked the party if they were arrogant enough to just automatically break down any barriers they saw, without questioning their purpose. It revealed that it had seemingly been discovered by the White Spire party that had followed the groups initial venture, and with that barrier now broken by Balbus, it was now free again. It stated that now "He will know of me" and that its children will rule these forests once more. Continuing their flight back to the city, with the urge to figure out just what had happened to Saidra, the Party was shaken to the core. A member down, a threat released and no clear idea on how to defeat it, it would be days before they ventured forth from Lady Aveline's again. Just what the plans this Entity has are unknown, but will likely be felt in the near future. Category:Enemies Category:Spirits Category:Shades